Love is a Blind Date
by Lorandri
Summary: Roy didn't like blind dates, but his mind changed when he went on a blind date with her. Was he really falling for her, or had he done so over the years, but had just denied it? [RoyxFem!Ed]


**Author's note: This is a one shot RoyxFem!Ed story, with implied AlxWinry. It takes place after the events of the anime, with a few changes to the story, like the death of Hughes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Roy wasn't really paying attention to the man on the other side of the phone, the receiver hanging idly in his hand as the excited voice of Hughes blared from it. Mentally, he could just imagine all the photo's he'd have forced into his face if his friend had been in the same room as him. Pen hanging precariously on his finger, he watched as Hawkeye entered his office, more paperwork in her arms.

"Brigadier General, Edward is here."

Moving his hand over the mouthpiece, he thanked her, before going back to Maes' gushing. At some point he was going to have to interrupt his friend to end the call. There was procrastination to do, and he would rather be doing that, if he was honest.

"…and Elisia drew the most amazing picture for Gracia. I took a picture of it so I could show it to you…"

Seriously? He took a picture of a picture. Roy pinched the bridge of his nose, a sudden headache dampening his already foul mood. "Hughes, was there a reason for this call?" Roy's voice sounding harsher than he meant it to.

"Yes, actually. When are you getting a wife Roy?"

_*Click*_

"Like hell am I going to wait!" The voice could pierce through walls, and that voice could only belong to one person. Letting the pen drop to the table, Roy got out of his chair as the door slammed open, revealing a rather short alchemist, his usual scowl plastered across his face, and his younger, yet taller, brother behind him. "I'm back from my mission, _Brigadier General_ Bastard."

"I can hear that, Fullmetal, though I could barely see you." A smirk formed on his lips, getting the reaction he hoped for.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE'D BE MISTAKEN AS A TODDLER IN A CROWD?!"

"Calm down brother."

With a huff, Edward marched towards Roy's table, throwing the envelope onto the already cluttered desk, its content spilling across the surface, making the boy smirk. No, not boy anymore, Roy reminded himself, glancing at his subordinate, an amused look on his face. Was he really turning twenty this year? And yet, he was still remarkably small for a man.

"I expect a proper report in the morning, Fullmetal. You're dismissed."

"What do you mean a proper report?! You haven't even looked at it yet!"

"I don't need to see it to know its rubbish, as usual." He really wasn't in the mood for this, as much as insulting the short-tempered alchemist entertained him.

"Bastard…" Ed growled, glaring daggers at his superior.

"Come on, Brother." Al was already halfway out of the door, before Ed followed him, stomping his feet like a teenager. No way was this kid turning twenty. The report lay open on his desk, and one glance told Roy what he needed to know about it. Edward had given him a report with three words written on it. With a sigh, he picked up the page, his eyes skimming over the sloppily written insult, before depositing it in his trashcan.

* * *

"How dare he tell me to redo the report before even reading it?!" Ed growled, stomping her way out of the building, Al short on her tail.

"Maybe because you only wrote three words on it?" The little brother offered, earning him a glare. "Why don't you just do it properly for once?"

"Because that wouldn't annoy Mustang enough."

"How did that work out for you today?"

"Shut it, Al." Her bangs whipped in her face as the wind blew through them, carrying a winter chill with them. Pulling her coat against herself tighter, she increased her pace, Al matching it with ease. "So, when's Winry coming to visit?"

It always amused her how Al's face turned scarlet at the mention of their childhood friend's name. "She'll be here in the morning."

"Good, my leg keeps clicking and its starting to drive me nuts." As if to prove her point, her auto mail leg clicked loudly. Another chilly wind blew through her face, making her wrinkle her nose, the cold sending a shiver down her spine. Only two more blocks, she reminded herself, crossing the quiet street.

"That reminds me, brother, will you pick her up in the morning?"

"Cant you?" Ed had an appointment with the library, and she really didn't want to cancel.

"I have to meet up with the doctor tomorrow, and the only time he had available was at ten."

"Oh yeah, how's the studying going? I've been meaning to ask."

"Fine. It's remarkable how easy it is, when you understand the fundamentals of anatomy. Kind of like Alchemy."

A smirk crossed her face, a proud feeling burning in her chest. Her little brother was so close to becoming a doctor, she couldn't help but be excited. A few years ago, it would have seemed impossible, him being trapped in a suit and all. But since they got his body back three years ago, he had become a successful young man. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, her red coat clinging to her body as the wind whipped against her. His brown hair was only a inch or two shorter than hers, though he stood a foot taller than her. And he was by no means considered tall. "Alright Al, I'll pick her up. Advanced Alchemic Theories will just have to wait until I'm done."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Ed!" She had barely turned in the direction it had come from, before she was enveloped in a tight hug, blonde hair whipping in her face from the wind.

"Winry! How have you been?" The hug ended as suddenly as it began, leaving only Winry's hands on Ed's shoulders as she inspected her, a excited smile on her face.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old. So, where's Al?"

Edward couldn't help but chuckle as the girl scanned the area, a hopeful glint in her eyes. "He's at the hospital. In a meeting, you know how busy doctors are."

"It still seems so surreal… Doctor Alphonse Elric." Winry shook her head as she picked up her bag. "Never would have guessed it."

"His heart has always been soft, so it makes sense. Gimme that." Ed grabbed her bag before heading down the street, Winry next to her.

"Yeah. So Ed, how have you been?" Eyes moving to Edward's arm, she continued. "Have you been taking care of your auto mail?"

"Of course I have!" Her hand rubbing her head nervously as Winry glared at her, she quickly added "My leg has been clicking lately, that's all."

"You probably broke something, as usual."

"I haven't, I swear. It was probably someone else who broke it."

"You're hopeless, Edward Elric." As Edward had guessed, the girl next to her hadn't changed a bit. The sight of the Auto-mail shop in the distance made her giddy, and she didn't waste a second to ask what Edward knew she was going to. "Let's go in there! You can buy me a new screwdriver and the parts we need to repair the leg you broke."

"Hey , I told you I didn't break anything!"

"I can hear the clicking, Edward."

"It's your imagination." The sudden dull pain on the back of her head told Ed that she had been hit by her blonde childhood friend. "What the hell was that for?"

"For insulting my intelligence. Now you get to buy me a whole set of screwdrivers… Unless you want another sucker punch?"

"Alright, alright!" Ed waved her free hand in front of her face defensively, before walking into the shop with Winry. It was always a sight watching the woman shop, hopping from shelf to shelf excitedly, yammering on about this metal bit and that latest tool. She understood the basics, being a genius and all, but Ed just didn't care for it the way Winry did. So she stayed out of the blonde's way, waiting for Winry as she watched the people passing by the shop.

"Ed, pay up!" The voice came from the counter where Winry had stacked more than just a set of screwdrivers and parts for her leg.

She did so, while Winry gushed about how excited she was. As far as Ed could make out, she had found a rare wrench in the back of the shop, and added it to the pile. Of course, Ed didn't mind paying for it, having missed her quite a lot. Winry was like a sister to her, but she hadn't seen her in over a year. The last time she had been in town, Ed had been on a mission, missing her completely.

"Should we stop by the hospital?"

"Probably not." Edward answered as they turned onto their street. "Al's probably swamped as usual, so he wouldn't be able to carry on a conversation very long."

"You're probably right…"

Ed couldn't help to hear the disappointment in her voice. Smiling at her, she added, "Don't worry, he shouldn't be home too late. I think he's very excited to see you again."

A blush spread across Winry's face. "Y-You think so?"

A laugh rumbled through Ed, as she nodded. "Yeah." Poking Winry with her elbow, she smirked. "You two make a great couple. So you two should just get married already."

Another dull pain hit.

* * *

"Seriously Edward, what do you do to your Auto-mail, drag it through a grinder every day?"

Winry's voice pulled Edward out of the kitchen, a wooden spoon in her hand. "No, of course not. It's not my fault the bad guy's don't take care when they fight me."

"Don't blame this on other people! You need to take better care of your Auto-Mail!"

"Yeah, yeah." Edward moved back into the kitchen to finish their dinner.

"Don't make me beat you up Edward Elric. You know I'll win."

The lid of the pot slid into place, as Ed lifted the one handle, dragging it to a cool plate. Cooking with one hand wasn't exactly easy, even for her. "How long are you going to be with my arm? I need to drain the rice before it turns to mush."

"This mess is going to take all night to fix. Maybe if you had taken better care of it, it wouldn't have needed as much time to fix." Winry appeared in the kitchen as she finished her sentence, grabbing the pot and moving to the sink. "I honestly don't want to see how the rest of you look, because if the auto-mail was any indication, you should be a strong wind away from falling apart completely. There."

"Thank you. And it's not nearly as bad as you're trying to make it out to be. Dinner will be ready in ten."

"When is Al going to be home?"

Ed glanced at her as she started scooping rice into their bowls. As usual, the girl had a screwdriver tucked behind her ear, the end sticking through the hair. Oil stains covered her face, one even trailing down her neck. "You should probably wash up before dinner, unless you like tasting oil. He should be home any minute now."

Winry headed into the bathroom to wash up as Ed finished dishing up. By the time she was done, Winry was back in the kitchen, grabbing their bowls before heading into the living room again. As they sat down, the front door opened, producing a rather tired looking Al. "Hello brother," Al's eyes shifted to Winry, and his face lit up, a big smile on his face. "Winry!"

"Hey Al!"

The rest of dinner consisted of the two lovebirds (not that they'd admit it) talking about what they had been up to in the others absence. Alphonse told her all about his studies and rehabilitation, while Winry yammered on about how she and Aunt Pinako had done multiple difficult Auto-mail attachments in the last three weeks alone. Edward watched in silence as they talked. It was blatantly clear how happy they were in each others company, the smiles never leaving their faces. The thought of being that happy in someone's company made Ed slightly jealous. Yes, she was happy when she was with them, the only family she had, but it was very clear that that happiness was on a different level to what Al and Winry were feeling.

She shifted uncomfortably, before getting up and taking the empty plates to the kitchen. The thought of her being jealous of her little brother made her feel stupid and childish. Of course she was happy that Al was happy. And she wanted nothing more than for him to stay that way. But the thought of him marrying Winry and leaving Ed here in this apartment, alone, made her sad. And being sad over something so wonderful made her feel selfish. The tap opened with its usual screech, her hand underneath the cold water waiting for it to heat up. When it did, she added the soap and started on the dishes, her mind wandering to the not-so-far-away future when her little brother would be not only a doctor, but a married man, starting his very own family.

"So, Edward…"

The sudden sound nearly made her drop the bowl, as she swung her head towards the girl in the doorway. "Winry, don't sneak up on me like that! I almost went Fullmetal on your ass."

"Hah! With one arm? I could beat you with both of mine behind my back! Silly Ed…"

Edward shot her a glare before returning to the dishes, Winry moving closer to help as she carried on talking. "Anyway, I think it's time you fulfilled your promise to me."

Edward thought for a moment, going over all the promises she's made in the past. _Get mother back – a bust. Get Al's' body back – Check. Get my own body back – not happening. Annoy Mustang – life long daily commitment._

The lack of response made the blonde huff, her hands on her hips as she glared at Ed. "Remember when we were younger we made a deal. In exchange for me keeping your gender a secret, you had to go on a real date before your twentieth birthday."

"You must be joking." Edward turned to her, a exasperated look on her face. "I have no intention of going on a date, Winry!"

"Edward Elric, you made a promise! You will keep that promise, or so help me, I will beat you into the ground with your own Auto-mail arm!"

"You can't be serious."

"I'm deadly serious! Now, since you're completely useless most of the time, Al and I will deal with the details." Winry carried on, having made up Ed's mind for her.

"Al's in on this?" A faint 'Sorry brother' was heard from the living room, a smile plastered across Winry's face.

"Don't worry Ed. We'll find the perfect match for you. Now, according to Al, you have work to do?"

"No real rush." She said, shrugging. Edward really didn't want to see the Brigadier General in the morning, so the thought of skipping the report that night, was very tempting.

"Just go do it, will you. It's going to take me a while to finish your arm, so it's not like you can go wander off and cause trouble like you usually do."

"Oh, Come on Winry…"

* * *

"Elisia drew another picture today, this one for you, Roy. So you have to come get it!"

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. Almost every day it was the same thing. Shortly after lunch, Maes would call him to do nothing other than gush over his daughter and harass him over getting a wife. The man was obsessed.

"She can't wait for her uncle Roy to visit…"

"Maes, get to the point for the call, I've got work to do."

"I can't help but get the feeling you don't want to talk to me, Roy."

The moan in the voice made Roy's eye twitch. Maes knew very well that Roy was busy, and he was deliberately beating around the bush. "Hughes, what do you want?"

"So, I've found a date for you."

"Really, who?"

"It's a blind date, so it would be redundant for me to tell you." Hughes couldn't help but sound smug, and it made Roy even more annoyed. He didn't like blind dates. Either the women were really shallow, or nutcases. Granted, most of his dates were shallow, but Roy was in no mood for a nutcase.

"No thanks."

"You have no choice. Either you go on the date, or you come visit. Did I tell you that we got four new photo albums? And they're already full of amazing photos of my darling wife and precious Elisia!" Again, the excited voice made Roy's eye twitch.

"Alright, Hughes. When am I supposedly going on this 'date' then?" If this was what it took for him to have a day without his best friend gushing down his ear, Roy would gladly do it.

"Tonight!"

"That's a bit short notice…"

"You're Roy Mustang. Nothing is short notice for you. Anyway, I'll call you back with more details later."

*_click_*

His office door flew open just as he put the receiver down. Where these two working together? This was the second time in two days that the one followed the other. The stomping came closer, suddenly stopping as a folder landed on his desk.

"As ordered, the full report."

"Thank you, Fullmetal." What, no 'bastard' today? Roy glanced up at the boy's face, taking in the solemn look in his eyes. "Anything wrong, Fullmetal?"

"None of your business really."

"Alright then. Dismissed." More stomps before the door slammed shut, as abruptly as it had flown open seconds before. As far as days went, this one topped the list of weird ones. The door opened again as Hawkeye entered, a new stack of papers in her arms. "Where do you keep pulling these from?"

"Paperwork hell, Sir. Make sure you finish these before you leave. They're due in the morning, Sir."

With a sigh, Roy picked up the report Ed had dumped on his desk, before leaning back in his chair, his eyes scanning over the sloppy handwriting. It wasn't a great report, but at least it covered the basics. With another sigh, he dropped the report on his desk, before picking up his pen, starting on his rather large work pile.

* * *

"You have got to be joking!"

She held up the red dress Winry had thrown at her, not believing what she was seeing.

"It's a date, Edward. That means you have to wear a dress. You can't very well go on a date in your usual clothes. Now try it on."

Ed did so begrudgingly. When she was done, she moved to the mirror, her eyes scanning over the dress slowly. "This is too much." And it was. It hugged her figure, making it clear that she was a small woman, with curves in the right places. Her left shoulder was bare, the fabric coming together above her right, before flowing over her Auto-mail arm. It covered most of the arm, and she knew the gloves it came with would cover the rest. Ed moved her arm, silently grateful that the fabric still covered it even when she bent her elbow. As long as she didn't raise her arm completely, it would stay hidden. The rest of the dress hugged her tightly, highlighting her breasts and hips. She was by no means a big-breasted woman, but neither was she small. If anything, she thought of herself as average sized. Her hips, usually covered by her loose pants, was hourglass shaped, and even she had to admit, they looked good in the dress. Glancing at her legs, she noticed the length of the dress covered her auto-mail leg as well.

"You look gorgeous. Except for those hideous boots…"

"There's nothing wrong with my boots!"

The glare Winry shot her shut Edward up. "These will look so much better." The girl handed Ed a pair of black leg hugging boots. Ed had no idea what they were called, but she knew she would never buy anything like that on her own accord. "Now, let's pay up. It's going to take a while to do your hair, and you've only got four hours before your date."

"At least let me get out of these clothes, Winry. I don't want to walk home in this!" She pulled the dress over her head, throwing it at the girl before slipping on her normal clothes. She had removed the bandage she used to flatten her breasts out, so her black shirt fit her chest tightly. Self-consciously, Ed slipped her jacket on, hoping it covered what it needed to, before heading to the counter to pay.

The two girls headed back, Winry carrying on excitedly about what she was planning to do with Ed's hair. Of course, Ed wasn't paying attention, her mind wandering off. It was still all too surreal for her. Going on a date was the last thing she'd have said if anyone had asked her yesterday what her plans was for that night, but yet, here she was, having bought a beautiful dress for a date with some stranger.

When they made it home, it took Winry no time at all to have her back in the red dress, this time even insisting on swapping out her boots. Ed sat in front of the girl as Winry tugged at her hair, expertly manipulating strand after strand into a elegant bun. After two hours of hair tugging, Winry excitedly declared she was done, letting Ed move to a mirror to inspect her masterpiece.

And it was just that. Her hair was tugged into a bun, stands pinned in odd places, almost like feathers. A couple of strands hung down her back at different lengths. She had to admit, she looked amazing. Winry had even tamed her antenna, with great difficulty, and her bangs that usually hung in her face, were tucked away neatly, the only survivor a small strand that hang next to her left eye.

"You look amazing, Edward. Now, for some finishing touches."

What else could possibly be added…? "Oh hell no!"

"Edward…." Winry's voice was almost dangerous as she moved closer, the make-up bag open in her hands.

"You are not putting that shit on my face. No way in hell!"

"Do I have to get Al to hold you down?"

"Like he'll be able to." Edward scoffed, folding her arms in front of her. "I'm not joking Winry, you're not putting make-up on me."

"I have to at least put some mascara and eyeliner on, Ed. It will make you less recognizable."

"How is putting black goo on my eyes going to make it harder to recognize? I'm not stupid."

"Could have fooled me. Look, the eyeliner and mascara will make your eyes pop, and that will make you look more feminine. Add a light shade of lipstick, and no-one will know its you."

"This is ridiculous."

"Just try it, Edward. If you really don't like it, I'll remove it."

With a sigh, she gave in, letting Winry add the goo to her face. It felt strange, having her eye pulled open as a pencil moved along the bottom, before moving to her other eye, doing the same thing to it. Then the mascara came, making her eyes feel heavier than usual. Lastly, a light pink tint covered her lips, and Ed had to resist the urge to lick them to get it off..

"There. Now you're perfect. Have a look." Winry shoved her in front of the mirror, and Ed had to admit, she was right. Golden eyes seemed to pop as a beautiful girl stood looking back at her. If it wasn't for the sting in her eye from the eyeliner, she would have thought it all a dream. Having noticed Edward's rapid blinking, Winry quickly added. "The burning will go away in a minute. It takes the eyes some time to get used to the make-up, especially the first time it's worn."

She glanced at the clock, before nodding at Ed. "You've got half an hour to get to the park, so you should probably head out. Now Ed," she placed her hands on Edward's shoulders, making her look her in the eyes, "try to behave yourself like a lady. I know it's hard, but try. And enjoy it, the first date is always the best."

"In my case, Winry, it'll be my only date."

"Not necessarily. Now get going."

* * *

Roy shoved his gloves into his pockets as he headed towards the meeting spot, yawning. Hughes had insisted on the blind date, and now he had no choice but to follow through. Of course, he had originally planned on saying he forgot, but a overly-excited Maes had seen through that plan, making it very clear that he would have to sit through a whole week of photo albums if he missed the date. If half an hour felt like forever, Roy was certain that a week would kill him for sure. So there he was, on his way to have dinner with a nutcase. Or a serial killer.

A sigh escaped his lips, as he ran his bare hand through his black hair before shoving it back into his pocket. The night sky was clear, the stars shining above him. His eyes scanned the park as he approached it, searching for the red dress he was told his date would be wearing. The park was quiet, the winter chill having chased most of the usual couple's home, so it didn't take long for him to spot it. Underneath a streetlamp stood a blonde woman, a red dress hugging her tightly.

His breath caught on his lips as his eyes moved up and down her form. Even from the back, she was gorgeous, her hips a perfect hourglass shape, augmented by the red fabric. Her right arm was covered by the fabric, the left bare, except for dainty gloves, the same hue as the dress. Deciding that she couldn't be half as nutty as she was gorgeous, Roy moved closer until he was stood behind her, the scent of her golden hair, _lavender, definitely_, filling his nose. Turning on his charm, he used his husky tone as he spoke.

"Good evening, gorgeous."

No movement. Perhaps she hadn't heard him. Slowly he moved his hand to her shoulder, making her jump slightly. "I take it you're my date for the evening?"

She turned to him, slowly, and as their eyes locked, his widened with shock, golden orbs staring back at him.

"B-brigadier General?"

"Fullmetal? What the hell is going on here? Why are you in a dress?" Roy's eyes slowly moved down, noticing how the dress augmented her breasts. "You're a woman?"

"No, Mustang, I've had breasts implanted…" She sounded angry, but her face was flushed, her weight shifting uncomfortably from one leg to the other under Roy's gaze.

"It this some kind of joke?"

"Yeah. I'm going to kill Al."

"Add Hughes to your list then." His hand moved through his hair again, before sighing. "Let's get this over with, Fullmetal."

"You're joking, right? I'm not going on a date with you!" A scowl crossed Ed's face as she crossed her arms across her chest, making her breasts seem even larger.

"I'm not going to spend a week at Hughes' just because you want to chicken out."

"You were blackmailed into this?"

"Yeah. Now come on, Fullmetal, I'm hungry."

"I don't like this…"

With another sigh, Roy started towards the restaurant across the street, only pausing as he spoke. "Just think of it as two colleagues having dinner. That should put your mind at ease."

With a reluctant nod, Ed followed him, keeping her distance. When he pulled out a chair for her, she couldn't help but glare at him, old habits kicking in. "I can seat myself, you know."

"Yeah, but I have to make it at least look like it's a date. I'm almost certain Maes has some spies watching us, so he can snicker to himself." He sat down across from her as he spoke. "Now, Fullmetal…"

"Call me Ed."

"What?"

A red blush crept onto her face, as she spoke. "If this is supposed to look like a date, then call me Ed."

"Alright, Ed." He watched her as she smiled at him, before continuing. "Are you telling me you're a woman called Edward?"

"Y-yeah."

"Must be an interesting story behind that. Mind filling me in?"

"Not really." Again her arms moved across her chest.

"Come on Full… Ed. At least try to help keep a conversation going. I don't want to sit here in silence the whole time, do you?"

She seemed to think it over, before relaxing her arms with a sigh. "Fine. It's not that interesting if I'm honest. A simple misunderstanding." Silence fell over the table as a waiter moved towards them. After having ordered drinks, Ed continued her story. "My name was supposed to be Edwardine…"

"Edwardine?"

"Wealthy protector, that's what it's supposed to mean. Anyway, my mother originally called me Edwardine, but the nurse misheard, and instead filed it as Edward. So it stuck."

"Interesting. So how come you've been passing yourself off as male all these years?"

"When we were younger, Al had just started to learn the differences between the two sexes, and my name confused the hell out of him. So he started calling me brother instead of sister. Eventually I just gave up with trying to explain to people why my brother referred to me as such, and I cut my hair. I accepted the role of Al's big brother, and stopped correcting people when they referred to me as a girl. When you came to Resembool and thought I was a boy, I let you, and the rest is history."

"Hmm." He thought for a moment, before running his hand through his hair again. "You being a girl does explain why you're so short."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING…" she trailed off, realizing that people were staring at her, before continuing in a hushed tone. "Don't call me short, Bastard…"

Roy couldn't help but laugh, the usual easy atmosphere settling in between them. Somehow it didn't bother him in the slightest that his subordinate was a woman, the idea of it actually making sense to him. He had to admit, his first impressions of the woman in the red dress wasn't wrong either, even if it did turn out to be Ed. She was drop dead gorgeous, the light of the candle that was standing on the table between them, giving an almost angelic glow to her features. For some reason her eyes seemed brighter than usual, her full lips tinted a frosty luscious pink. Roy watched her as she glanced around the restaurant, her hands folded neatly on her lap, obviously uncomfortable.

"Try to relax, Ed." Their waiter brought them their drinks, and Ed wasted no time to take a nervous sip, her hands shaking slightly. Never had she been that nervous, every enemy she had ever faced paling to the situation she found herself in.

What was Al thinking?

"So, Brigadier General…"

"Just Roy." When she looked at him confused, her head tilting slightly – _god, was she actually cute? _– He continued, "If I have to call you Ed, it's only fair for you to call me by my first name as well, don't you think?"

"R-Roy…" Edward said, as if tasting his name, deciding whether she wanted to spit it out, "Alright. Roy, what did you have planned for the evening?"

Honestly, he hadn't thought further than the dinner, having earlier thought of skipping out halfway. With a shrug of his shoulders, he decided to tell her the truth. "I was planning on skipping out on the date half-way through." When her face fell – was she really disappointed – he continued. "But I don't think I'm going to do that anymore."

"It's alright, really. You were probably expecting some babe, so all this must be disappointing."

"Not particularly. I was expecting a nutcase, knowing Hughes. I'm relieved I got a down-to-earth girl, even if you did pretend to be a guy all your life." Red spread across Ed's cheeks, making him smile – _yes, she is cute_ – as he carried on. "And for the record, Edward, you're probably hotter than half the woman I've dated… No, you're definitely hotter than most the woman I've dated."

Any redder and she'd be the same shade of her dress.

"Tell me, what made you decide to go on a blind date?" Lifting his glass to his mouth, Roy took a sip of his wine, watching her intently as she bit her lower lip, the longing for her lips against his, shocking him. There was no way he was suddenly falling for Edward. He had known her for years, and yes, while he had always felt different in her presence, he couldn't be feeling anything for her. Earlier that day she was merely his subordinate. You don't go from nothing to smitten in half an hour.

"I made a promise to Winry when we were children, to go on a real date before I turned twenty. She decided to enforce it now, and somehow got Al involved." A growl escaped her lips as she glanced off into the distance. "I'm definitely going to kill Al when I get home." Turning back to her commanding officer, she tilted her head again. "Why are you on a blind date? Surely you have no problems getting any woman you want, being handsome and all…"

Roy smirked as he watched her face turn red again, her words registering to her ears after having said them. "You think of me as handsome, do you?" He let out a low rumble as she covered her blushing face with her hands, no doubtedly wishing she could magically disappear. "I haven't felt like going on dates recently. Most women only care about my status in the military, and while I usually don't mind, I'm just not that interested at the moment."

He studied her, his face in his open palm as his elbow rested on the table, his drink in his other hand, before speaking, his voice its usual husky tone. "So, this is your first date?"

"Y-yeah." Ed shrugged, trying hard to look like she didn't care, but the red tint on her cheeks giving her away. "It's hard going on a date when you're supposed to be a guy."

"Girls not your thing?"

Another blush covered her face, as she stuttered, her voice carrying a hint of her usual angry tone. "O-of course n-not! I'm perfectly straight!"

"I don't know…" Roy hummed, seductively, "in that dress I can see more than a few curves."

"S-shut up, B-bastard!" She growled, looking away as she blushed harder, the waiter setting down their plates before leaving them to eat.

They ate in silence, Roy stealing glances of her through the meal. Watching as she cut her meat, it almost seemed like she was straining to contain herself, she would take a bite, her lips closing around the fork slowly, and Roy couldn't help but wonder what those lips would feel like on his body. To him, it felt like a seductive dance, every movement a tease, and he wished he could keep the dance going all night.

* * *

Edward cut her meat slowly, focusing on every movement, painfully aware of his eyes on her as she did so. Since she arrived at the park earlier that night, she hadn't felt like herself, not at all comfortable in the dress. After years of not really caring to look like a girl, the sudden change was hard to get used to. Of course, having her CO across from her didn't help a bit. It had set her mind at ease when he teased her, falling into old habits. But he started flirting with her after that, and it made her uncomfortable. True, she thought Roy was incredibly handsome, his white shirt making his onyx eyes stand out, his hair messy after he ran his strong fingers through them. Ed would never admit it, but she loved it when he did that, sometimes going out of her way to aggravate him to get his fingers to instinctively ruffle his black hair.

And she would never admit it to anyone either that she was really happy when the date didn't fall through after Roy saw her. It was hard to admit, but she had had a small crush on him for a few years, despite knowing nothing would ever happen between them. Being on a date with him… It was like a dream.

But sitting there in the silence as he watched her eat, she kind of wished that the date had fell through. Acting like a girl was hard for her. What did it even mean to act like a girl? Her eyes glanced at Roy, her breath catching on her lips as their eyes locked. The onyx eyes – _are they really black or a midnight blue? _– seemed focused on her golden orbs, betraying no emotions. What was he thinking? Was he confused? Angry? Sad? Happy? It infuriated her somewhat, not knowing what was going through his mind as he watched her eat.

With a huff she shifted her gaze back to her plate, stuffing a bigger than usual piece of meat in her mouth, before chewing it furiously, all pretences of being lady-like forgotten. How Roy always managed to get under her skin, even when he said nothing at all, made her so… mad. Why did he affect her like this? Yes, she knew she was short tempered, but around him it seemed intensified. Thinking about it – another piece of large meat – everything seemed intensified around him. Even her nervousness was stronger.

"You don't have to eat so slow, you know. I've seen you shove food into your mouth at alarming speeds, so it's not like I'm not used to it." Roy hummed at her, his voice seductively low.

_Dammit, he's so fucking hot._

"I'm not actually hungry…" Ed dropped her fork, pushing her plate forward slightly to indicate she was done. Roy was even affecting her appetite now, her stomach fluttering uncontrollably at the sound of his voice.

"Ed, not hungry? That's completely unheard of." The usual smirk crossed his face, fading almost as fast as it had appeared, replaced with a concerned one. "You feeling alright?"

"Fine, really." She replied, before taking another sip of her drink, hoping the cool wine would calm her stomach.

"Shall we go then?"

_No! This date can't end yet!_

"Alright." Ed got up, following Roy as he paid for the bill, before leading her down the road.

"You alright if we walk around a bit? I want to make sure Hughes is satisfied with our date."

She nodded slowly, scolding herself silently for forgetting that he would never see her as anything other than his youngest subordinate. Roy's hand on her back made her every nerve tingle, her legs feeling weak. Ed couldn't help but feel disappointed slightly.

Roy spoke, his breath brushing against her ear – _god, when did he get that close? _– As he did. "I wouldn't mind making sure this was a date you would remember for a long time, either."

"I don't really care, Roy." Ed lied, shrugging her shoulders as she tried to seem casual about it all, hoping he would buy it, yet hoping he didn't, at the same time. She really wanted to spend some more time with him like this, even if she was in the world's most uncomfortable clothes.

"I've known you long enough to know when you lie Ed… I have to admit, I rather enjoyed tonight, so I wouldn't mind making sure you enjoyed yourself fully. Perhaps I should give you another first, to remember the date by…" His voice hummed seductively in her ear, his thumb rubbing her back as he did so.

"Y-you don't m-mean…"

Roy let out a low laugh, making Ed blush furiously. "No, Edward. I'm not going to sleep with you…" Roy's voice lowered until it was barely audible. If it wasn't for the fact that they were so close together, Ed was sure she wouldn't even have heard it. But she did. And it made her stop.

"W-what?"

"I said, not yet, anyway."

"Does that mean…"

Again his fingers moved through his hair, his face turned towards the sky in a thoughtful look. "I've known you for years…"

_Here it comes._

"And I would never do anything to hurt you…"

_Here comes the 'I only want to be friends' speech._

"Edward." Roy's hands moved to hers, lifting them as his eyes locked with her golden ones, her breath catching on her lips. "I know you're my subordinate. And I'm fully aware of the age gap. But… I… I think I would like to see if there could ever be anything between us."

"W-What?" That was it. Roy had turned her into a stuttering idiot, his fingers sending electricity coursing through her body at the mere touch.

* * *

"W-What?" Ed's voice was intoxicating to him, the sound reverberating to his core, making him want more of her. Roy had to admit having seen her like this, it had made him painfully aware of the feelings he had had for his youngest subordinate all these years. Military training had made them easy to ignore, but now, her hands in his as she stood inches from him, her full lips inviting him in, it was impossible to deny anymore.

"I want to get to know you better." He admitted, his thumb fondly rubbing the top of her hand in his, as he continued. "I want to spend more time with you, and see where this relationship takes us." His eyes took in her face as it turned a shade redder, smiling.

"I-I'd like that…"

Slowly Roy moved closer, his hand moving to her cheek, his eyes focused on her pink lips as they parted slightly, almost invitingly. His eyes moved back to her golden ones, as his lips brushed against hers, their breath becoming one, before leaning into the kiss fully, eyes closed tightly, his lips fitting hers perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together…Perfectly.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to make it clear how Roy became aware of his feelings through the night, but i dunno if i got it right :3 Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review or message me if you have any questions :)**


End file.
